Keep It On Coming!
by HolliiiCruiser
Summary: Sequel to "Come Whatever May" Edward and Bella just want to focus on being together, but Jessica Stanely, seeking revenge for Bella's bout of teenage rebellion, just won't let it go, and vows a little revenge of her own. Who will win the war?
1. Prologue

**Keep It On Coming!**

_The sequel to "Come Whatever May"_

**Prologue**

There are certain things that I just _expect _to happen.

I expect to open my mouth when I put on mascara; it's what every girl does, unless she's specifically thinking about _not _opening her mouth _while _she's_ trying _to put on her mascara. And, nine times out of ten, it just looks _worse_ if you don't open your mouth.

It's almost like magic.

I expect to have to pee _as soon as _I get in the shower, even if my bladder had been completely dry until I set one foot into the steaming water.

These are things we _all _expect.

But, there's one thing that happened to _me_ today that I did _not _expect.

I did not expect sneaking out of 4th period English, running down the hall, finding the nearest unlocked janitor's closet, rushing inside it, and being crammed up against a bookcase filled with musty cleaning supplies and dirty mops would be an enjoyable experience.

Maybe I should make myself clearer. I'm sure that I could expect not to like this situation if it wasn't for the one, most important fact that could make the smelly closet seem like the penthouse at the Ritz.

I wasn't alone in this closet.

That's still not clear enough though, you could lock me in this closet with almost any other person in this rainy little town, and I would be one of the most disgruntled, angry, uncomfortable people you will ever find. Even if you told me you'd give me a million dollars for every minute I was in there, I'd be fighting my way out.

But, fighting was the furthest thing out of my mind.

Lovin' was.

I smiled at my hormone-riddled thought, earning a grateful groan from my closet fun-time partner, who had his lips pressed against mine. Apparently he was enjoying the way my mouth opened.

Now you can see why I enjoy these closet escapades more than the usual person.

His hands swept down from their position on the back of my head, past my shoulders, sending shivers down my spine. His own shivers answered mine, and the way it made his chest ripple under my hands rivaled anything I've ever felt, seen, heard, experienced, tasted, or used any combination of my five senses to comprehend. His hands continued their search for new land, sliding along my sides until they seemed to find a spot they liked on my waist.

He pulled me towards him then, .005 seconds earlier I had thought it was impossible for me to be any closer to him than I already was. But, oh boy, was I _wrong_. I jerked my hands away from his chest, just as my own crashed into it, my hands anchored themselves in his hair; something had to try to hold me up since my legs apparently couldn't do the job anymore.

He noticed the lack of response in the lower half of my body, and he sent himself to the rescue. Swiftly, and with a motion that made me giggle against his mouth again, he lifted me up with one arm, and pulled his leg up.

Oh, then I understood what Will Turner and Jack Sparrow were always talking about when they said "leverage."  
He pulled back for some much needed breath, and glanced into my eyes.

Edward Cullen had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. They had their own language, that's how expressive those suckers were.

You could tell exactly what he was feeling, exactly what he was getting ready to say, and exactly why you were glad that your so-called friends had stranded you alone, in a strange town, at a strange house, with a broken window and a freshly tee-peed lawn.

And, right now, they seemed to dance in the near darkness. Sparkling and bouncing in some unseen light only they could capture.

Then, I just _had_ to kiss them again.

_BRING! BRING!  
_"Saved by the Bell" is a fairly overused phrase, not to mention an over watched '80s teen sitcom, but I seemed to be using "Sabotaged by the Bell" more these days.

He pulled back reluctantly, a low chuckle sending my body into overhaul. "We best get to 5th period before I internally combust."

I smiled a small smile, suddenly aware of how fast and hard my heart was beating. "Maybe that would be a good idea." I whispered, glancing pointedly at his arm and leg, both of which were still supporting me in a very suggestive fashion.

I slide gracefully down to the floor, his hands never leaving me. "Better?" He purred, using his unknown talent to make my stomach quiver.

"Worse, actually, but you can't help that." I laughed, smoothing his worried expression. "We _really _should be off to class, Mrs. Goff might not notice us skipping the entire English lecture today, but I'm sure Mr. Banner would be seething if there were two less kids to doze off during his plant reproduction seminar."

Edward brushed my hair back behind my ears and smiled. "That man is _so _overconfident about his public speaking skills."

"We all can't be smooth-talkers, Mr. King-of-the-One-Liners."

Fifth period Biology seemed to whiz by, due largely to Edward drawing faces on his fingers and acting out the latest episode of Prison Break under our desk. I had to pass off several hysterical giggles as violent attacks of whooping cough.

And, after Fifth Period Theater, we had lunch.

Last week, I had set with Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Angela Weber, along with an assortment of people who changed almost daily.

But, that had been before they had deserted me at Edward's house. A plan that had surely backfired on all of them.

Edward wasn't going to charge me for the broken window; at least, he wasn't going to make _me _pay money. He told his parents that the same people that left an innocent girl standing on his front porch also vandalized his window, they looked at him with knowing looks, they got it fixed, he looked at the bill, and he had exactly one date with me for every dollar it cost.

Almost 200 dates, to be exact.

Not that I would object if they were just _normal_ dates, like movies, dinner, Putt-Putt, bowling, that sort of thing.

No, Edward had to have it his way the whole way. He insisted on taking me out on his yacht, to the most expensive restaurants his Volvo could get to in less than 6 hours, ballets, orchestras, plays, concerts… He was spending a small fortune on wooing the already wooed!

But, my annoyance with Edward was greatly overshadowed by my annoyance with the occupants of my former lunch table, minus Angela and the innocent bystanders.

Apparently, my annoyance was reciprocated.

My usual seat was being occupied by Jessica Stanley's Coach-clad feet.

Edward led the way past the table, not sparing them a passing glance. I tried to do the same, but from the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica staring at me. I turned to face her, a small half-smile lighting up my face. She returned it with a grimace.

Ah, apparently my little spout of revenge had not been taken so well.

After being stranded on Edward's lawn, being invited into his house, kissing him fully on his couch, having an interesting conversation about beverages, going to the store to buy masks, and running into my police chief father, Edward and I had paid Jessica a little visit.

Her yard was a lot worse for wear than Edward's when we finished with it.

She didn't seem to get the joke of the whole matter.

She continued to glare at me, and then, making sure no one else was looking, mouthed the words "_This means war."  
_Gather the troops, general.

**Author's Note: TA-DAH! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Scheming and Dreaming

**Keep It On Coming!**

**Chapter Two!**

**EPOV!**

"… and then she mouthed, 'This means war!'" I managed to choke out, spitting and spluttering my way through the relatively easy sentence.

The rest of my siblings sat around me, giving me looks that ranged from gleeful amusement (that one was Emmett) to looks the suggested they were worried for my health (that one was Rosalie.)

Alice walked down the stairs then, smiling a brilliant smile at me, a different smile than the sad little grin that usually took over her face when she looked at me. I hadn't seen that smile in over a month…

… or since I found Bella, in other words.

Maybe _found _isn't the right word, I more of, _caught _her.

And I had no intentions of _ever_ letting her go.

I had always been a relatively happy person. I had my brothers, and my sisters, and I had my parents. I had my Volvo, my piano, and my stereo. I didn't know I could possibly need anything else.

But, it turned out I needed to add a certain brown-haired, brown-eyed girl to my inventory, and oh boy, was she the cream of my crop.

I smiled again, this one having nothing to do with Jessica Stanley's ridiculous exclamation; this smile was for _my_ Bella, even if she wasn't here to see it.

Jasper flicked a chip at me. "Hey, Loverboy, focus."

"As I was saying…" Emmett said, glaring at me half-heartedly. "If Jessica Stanley thinks that she can intimidate Bella and turn the whole school against her, then she's got another thing coming."

The rest of my family nodded, except for Rosalie. "Oh, _come on_!" She seethed. "Why should we all get involved in this high-school melodramatic crap?"

Jasper looked at her, a mocking grin on his face. "We're _in _high-school! I think we're entitled to a little melodramatic crap of the same."

She laughed. "Well, when you put it that way…"

**BPOV!**

I washed the dishes in a frenzy, willing my hands to go faster and faster. I shook the dripping water off, stacked up the plates, threw the silverware in the drawer, and tossed the gloves onto the counter.

I was done.

I sprinted to the closet, catching myself on the lip where the carpet floor met the linoleum of the kitchen, but, I leveled out from my fall and grabbed my jacket.

I skidded through the living room, kissing my dad on the head and my mom in her hair. "Bye guys, going out, be home before curfew!"

I had made it out the door, in my truck and in the front seat before my mom rushed out after me.

"Bella Swan!" She whisper-yelled in the way that only mom's can. "Where exactly are you going?"

"Alice's. She needs help on her Physics." I smiled, hoping it looked convincing instead of comical, Alice _never_ needed help on _any_ of her homework.

She looked at me skeptically. "Alice Cullen? We both know you're not just going there for Alice Cullen."

Oh, so she was in on my secret. "How did you know?"

"I ran into Mrs. Cullen at the grocery store, we both reached for those disgusting animal crackers you eat all the time, only one box was left. I know how much you love them, and apparently so does she. Edward Cullen told her." She said his name as if it were an accusation.

"Oh, yeah, Edward and me are friends, mom." I said, blushing and grinning at the same time. Never had my embarrassment been so wonderful. Just saying his name had me skipping along in Love-Land.

"Friends?" She said, a knowing smile coming over her face. "Oh, I see, Bella. You have fun with your friends."

I beamed back at her. "Oh, don't worry, I will! Doing Physics, in a well-lighted, heavily populated area." I waved, backing out of the driveway slowly.

She waved back and raised her voice. "You have fun with your friends and you bring them by for dinner this weekend!"

Oh, crap.

It wasn't that I was ashamed to introduce Edward to my parents…

At least I wasn't embarrassed about the Edward part.

The parents part had me reeling though. My dad would not doubt threaten him with ill-concealed hints on beating him with his night-stick, or tasering him with his newly acquired, shiny-black taser. And my mom would fawn all over him, glad that I finally had thrust myself out into the dating world.

Edward would take it all in stride, heck, he would probably even enjoy it. He got a kick out of doing all the regular first-sweetheart type things he no doubt grew up watching on reruns of "Leave It to Beaver" I usually wasn't one to deny him that…

Usually.

I pulled into his drive, after missing the turn and going about four miles out of my way. His huge mansion loomed out of the darkness just as it did the first time I laid eyes on it, in the back of the Juvenile-Delinquent-Mobile.

I turned off my ear-shattering engine, and grinned up at Emmett, who had come out to meet me, leading Rosalie by the hand. They were probably out on one of their date-nights, they were known to not spare any expense.

A habit they had apparently passed onto Edward.

I jumped out of the cab, and carefully maneuvered my way in the semi-darkness towards the porch. Alice came out next, not caring to wait for me to come into the living room.

"Oh, Bella! We have a plan, a plan of major proportions!" She grinned at my excitedly.

Emmett called out from behind me, already in his car and ready to pull away. "Jessica won't know what hit her in the back of her crunchy, curly head!" He laughed crazily, and pulled off, always a little too fast.

I walked in, trailing after Alice, who was pulling me by the hand. Esme and Carlisle smiled at me from the kitchen, finishing up the dishes and spending some alone time together.

Then, I saw him.

Edward walked quickly towards me, grinning down at me with his eyes shining.

My stomach quivered with his look, but my mind was already noticing the unfamiliar gleam in his eye, hidden behind the usual gleams that always gleamed at me.

This gleam was a gleam of planning…

Planning something against the girl that had publicly outted me at lunch.

And if I knew anything, I knew that Edward Cullen's plans usually had a way of working out just right.

**Author's Note: I have been working on this chapter forever! I know it's still a bit boring right now, but it's going to get good, I just needed to set some stuff up.**

**I'm really looking forward to righting the dinner scene.**

**Charlie's going to take it to a whole new, awkward level.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Holli-Loves-Edward.**


End file.
